The Life and Times of Organization XIII
by CommanderRatchet57
Summary: Meet Organization XIII! If my Xemnas and Xigbar are on there, don't pay attention to them! My computer seperated and messed up the story and gave me the wrong outcomes!
1. Xemnas

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or any characters in this story

Xemnas awoke from a very deep sleep. Life as Organization member number one could be tiresome at times, but he went on with it anyway. He knew that if he put his second in command, Xigbar,  
as leader, things would go haywire. Xemnas dismissed those thoughts and began to walk to the bathroom. Once he got to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror, he scowled at the image before him."God! I look like the living dead!" Xemnas brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and pt on his Organization coat. Once he got to the door, he opened it and was met by chaos. Saix was chasing Demyx around with his Claymore out."What's going on?" yelled Xemnas.Demyx ran up and hid behind Xemnas.

"That freak won't stop singing!" Saix pointed at Demyx.

"I have to! My vocal chords need practice!" yelled Demyx.

"They need to shut up before I strangle the living daylights out of them." Saix exclaimed.

Demyx screamed and run around the room like a chicken.

"Look, if you two don't shut up, I will strangle both of you at the same time!" said Xemnas.

"Yes sir!" said Saix and Demyx.

They walked down the hall and left Xemnas to gather his thoughts.

"Why do those two have to always interrupt my perfect morning?" said Xemnas.

Xemnas continued walking down the hallway to The Room Where Nothing Gathers." When he made his way in, once again, Saix was the only one in there.

"You're always the only one on time."

"It's a habit of mine." chided Saix.

Xemnas sighed. It would always take forever to start meetings because everybody would take so long to wake up. He remembered that everyday Saix would come in first, and Axel would take the largest to show up.

Xemnas sat with his chin in his hand, waiting for everyone. He noticed Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion come in next. They were always together for some reason. Xigbar and Xaldin come in shotly after.  
A few minutes flew by, and Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas came in. He still had to wait on Axel, but that would take forever, so he went to more drastic measures.

"Can someone please go and wake up Axel?" asked Xemnas.

"I will." said Larxene.

"Well, try to hurry. I'm losing my patience." said Xemnas.

She teleported away.

Well, what do you think? P.S. Every Organization member will be in there. :) 


	2. Xigbar

Disclaimer: Do I own them? Aw man!

Boring duties. Always boring duties. Xigbar always hated going to the stupid meetings and talking about boring crap he didn't care about. Xemnas just sent Larxene to get Axel, while Xigbar sat there, half asleep, and daydreaming about his warm bed. God he needed sleep so badly, but Darth Vader had to go and ruin that with another stupid meeting.

'What is he even talking about now? God, he has the most annoying voice I've ever heard. Maybe if I put my hood on, he won't notice I'm sleeping.' Xigbar thought to himself as he lifted his hood over his head.

"Xaldin, if you please." said Xemnas gesturing to Xigbar.

Xaldin summoned a lance and threw it about an inch away from Xigbar's head.

"AAAA!! What is up with you?!" asked Xigbar.

"No sleeping." said Xemnas, continuing his droning speech.

"Easy for you to say, Sleeping Beauty." Xigbar droned out the speech he was giving and continued to dose off every now and then. 


	3. Xaldin

Disclaimer: I want to own them, but that is just a sad fantasy.

'Why did Xigbar and Axel have to be so annoying? I swear they could make me put a bullet through my head.' Xaldin thought to himself as he watchet Xigbar fall back asleep.

"This meeting is already halfway through, and everyone is losing their minds!" yelled Xemnas.

"Maybe if you didn't wake everyone up before the Earth woke up." scolded Xaldin.

"Look, what I do is of no concern to you! Or any of you! Saix, where are my relaxing pills!? I need them... NOW!!" Xemnas screamed.

"Okay, I will go get some from my bathroom." said Saix.

This woke Xigbar up."Wait! You take Loony Pills?!" Xigbar burst out laughing.

"They are not Loony Pills, they are Relaxers." Saix explained.

"Yeah, Relaxers for loonies like YOU!!"

Saix pounced on him like an angry cat. "I will KILL you!" screamed Saix as Xaldin just looked away from the scene. 


	4. Vexen

Disclaimer: I do not KH2

'Xaldin was going to get it now. Maybe it'll wake him up.' Vexen thought to himself.

Xemnas interrupted his thoughts."Why don't you clean the Castle. From Floor One to Floor Thirteen. That'll wake you up."

Xaldin groaned, but quickly got to his feet and summoned a portal.

Xemnas spoke up again."Anymore interruptions?"

Vexen thought to himself.'Yeah, you're annoying and don't deserve to be leader. Zexion should be the leader. He's way smarter than you ever will be.'

Xemnas broke the silence."Okay then. Vexen. Have you and Zexion completed your mission?"

Vexen answered,"Yes, we have."

"Okay then. What about you, Lexaeus. Is your mission complete?" Xemnas asked.

A/N: Chapter 5 will continue this. Please review! I have 50 hits but no reviews! 


	5. Lexaeus

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

"Yes, I finished it." Lexaeus stated.

Lexaeus was never one with large answers or statements. He was more of a fighter than a conversation starter.

"You sure don't talk much. That explains why we call you the Silent Hero." Xemnas stated flatly.

Zexion spoke up. "You don't have to be rude! He might have a cold."

Lexaeus spoke after Xemnas scoffed at Zexion's statement. "I'm fine."

A/N: Review! Click the little button! 


	6. Zexion

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!

Zexion thought to himself.'Why couldn't he just pretend to be sick so Xemnas would get off his back?'

Xemnas began to speak,"Well, I guess you were wrong Zexion."

"Yeah, I guess I was."

Zexion thought to himself,'Well, at least he didn't call me Emo. Everyone does. I for one AM NOT Emo. Axel really loves calling me Emo, but as usual he's not here. He's never here! Oh,  
great! Emo Attack! I'm having an Emo Attack!'

"Zexion! Zexion! Are you listening?!" Xemnas yelled.

Zexion got away from his 'Emo Attack' to speak."Yes sir."

A/N: I hate it when people call Zexion Emo! He is not Emo! He's a Nobody so technically he can't feel anything. Anyway, please review. I only have two reviews out of 5 stories. 


	7. Saix

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or any other characters.

Saix glanced over at Zexion. He was starting to get angry over the fact that Emo Boy was getting all the attention, while Saix sat there by himself. Xemnas looked over at Saix with a confused look in his eye.

"Saix, are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"No! I'm NOT OKAY!! I didn't take my soothing freaking pill! And now I'm CRANKY!"

Xemnas looked at Saix, frowning, tears streaming down his face. "Stop hurting my feelings you big meanie!"

"Oh," Saix walked over and hugged Xemnas,"Shh, it's okay. I'm sorry. Don't cry."

Xemnas pushed away."Get off of me! Do you want me to HURT you!"

"If it'll get me my happy pills, then yeah."

A/N: Axel's up next! My favorite! 


	8. Axel

Disclaimer: I don't own Axel or anyone else in here.

'A good sleep. I wonder if it's almost time to get up.' Axel glanced at the clock, which read 10:27 A.M. He tossed back over, letting some of his hair lie in his face.'I hope no one wakes me up.'

His hope was soon lost as suddenly, he heard a noise from the other side of the room. Larxene was creeping over towards Axel's bed. 'Please be my imagination.' he thought.

Larxene got closer, leaned forward and shocked him with a thunder spell. Axel immediately bolted up, and screamed to the heavens. "AAAAAAAAA!!"

Larxene pawed his chest."You awake yet?"

"No, I'm yelling in my sleep. What the heck do you think?!"

Larxene winced. "Jeez, you don't have to yell! I was coming to say that you're late for the meeting."

Axel grumbled. "What's new?"

Larxene rolled her eyes."Just hurry up, will ya?"

Axel glanced up at Larxene and saw that she was a little red in her cheeks. Axel walked over to her and put his slender fingers on her shoulder, purring in her ear. "Well, someone's a little embarassed."

Larxene covered her face."Not really."

"You look stressed. Maybe I could relieve some of it."

Larxene was about to object, but he began to massage her shoulders, receiving a purr.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah. I have been a little on edge lately." she said.

"Well I can help with that." Axel said, continuing to soothe her aching back.

A/N: This will only continue on Larxene's chapter if you review! 


	9. Demyx

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or anyonthing else in here.

Demyx sat slumped in his chair, almost asleep. Having to hear Xemnas' boring Darth Vaderish voice could put a person on the deathbed if they has to listen to it for about an hour or two.  
Demyx felt that Axel and Larxene were probablt the luckiest people in the Organization right now. They got out of the lecture while everyone else had to try and live through it.

"Demyx. DEMYX!" Xemnas screamed.

"Huh?" Demyx answered.

"You were talking in your sleep, again." Xemnas said.

"WAS not."

"Play the tape, Xaldin."

Xaldin clicks play and this is what came out:" God, it's boring in here. Why do we have to sit through two and a half hours of Darth Vader's droning voice about no hearts, Heartless,  
Nobodies, we are Nobodies. WHO CARES! I could care less, oh, wait! I can't care because Xemnas said so! Well, you know what? I hate you so much, that I want a certain sitar shoved up a certain someone's butt!" the tape ended.

"Oh, um sorry about my evil twin controlling my mind." Demyx answered sheepishly.

"Xaldin, if you please." Xemnas said.

"Yes sir."

"AAAA! That almost hit me!" Demyx said as the lance nearly poked his right eye.

"Next time, I won't miss." Xaldin said.

A/N: I might finish this today if I get more reviews. 


	10. Luxord

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my computer.

Luxord pulled out a few of his cards to practice poker, or that's what he wanted everyone to think. He was really writing a note on one of his cards to Xigbar.

'Hmm, let's see. Almost done, and got it!' he thought to himself.

Luxord folded the card up and threw it over to Xigbar on the other side of the room. It landed in Xigbar's lap and he slowly woke up. Noticing the letter, he unfolded it and read:

'Xigbar. I was wondering if you and I could play a game. All we do is ask each other questions about the members on this note, and keep doing that till the meeting's over.  
I'll go first: What do you think about Xaldin's hair?" Xigbar wrote his response and flung it to Luxord.

Luxord opened it.' He looks like my grandmother. He even has the sideburns for it' Luxord tried to stfle a giggle.'Here's my question: Who do you think Axel will go out with?'

Again, the note was flung, almost hitting Marluxia in the face. Xigbar caught it, and read it:'Probably Roxas. They're always around, and Axel practically cried whan Roxas was gone for awhile. He could end up with Marluxia though, considering he's always kissing up to him. Maybe he's kissing a little more than that. Looks like he's got a threesome in the mix.Last question:'How does Xemnas wake up so early?'

The note was flung a little too far, and it landed right in Xemnas' lap."Oh, what do we have here? A note on one of Luxord's cards." he read all of the note,"That's easy. I have Demon Man Dancing in the Moon wake everyone up, but some are harder to wake than others."

"Demon Man Dancing in the Moon!" Xigbar burst out laughing.

"That's what Luna Diviner means!" Saix said. 


	11. Marluxia

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my computer.

Marluxia thought to himself.'Everyone is going insane! Xigbar is dead, or looks like it.  
Xaldin is as ugly as ever. Can't he shave? I guess I'll get him a razer for his birthday.  
Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion are scheming as usual. Axel and Larxene are still not here.  
Demyx is crazier than ever. And to top it off, Luxord is using his own cards as paper.  
Where did he get a pen? I'm the only, wait there's Roxas! He's sane!' Marluxia looked over at Roxas, who was holding an Axel plushie.'Nevermind!'

"Marluxia!" Xemnas bellowed.

"AAA!" Marluxia fell off the tall chair.

"Quit daydreaming and get back up here!" "Sorry." he thought to himself.'I wonder what Larxene is up to?'

A/N: Short I know. 


	12. Larxene

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Larxene pushed him away. "You filthy pervert! I don't know what your problem is, but I am NOT stressed."

Axel came over, and continued to massage her back."Are you sure?"

Larxene blushed as his hand absentmindedly brushed his hand over her butt. "What are you doing"  
Larxene brought out her knives.

"Um, don't hurt me." Axel began to run away as she continued to throw her knives at his shoulder.

"You are such a girl."

"Well, at least that's something I achieved for you."

Larxene giggled. "But I don't want a girl. I want a man."

Axel laughed. "Well, that I can help you with."

"Well, I ooh right there." Larxene said, as she slowly shoved one of her knives in his side.

"Hey, what are you doi-AAAAA!" Axel screamed as her knife was lodged all the way in his side.

"Don't toy with me." Larxene giggled.

"Why did you do that?!" Axel asked, baffled.

"I don't feel like playing nicely!" Larxene cackled.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Read the final chapter to find out what happens. 


	13. Roxas

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Xemnas was finally finished with his boring lecture, everyone was now headed to Axel's room to see why they never came back.

Xemnas got to the door, they were met by the strangest sight they had ever seen. Larxene,  
instead of killing Axel, was tickling him to death.

They noticed that everyone was looking at them, so they got up.

Roxas was baffled. "How could you let her do that?

"It's my life. Get used to it." Axel said as everyone else gave him and Larxene a strange look.

A/N: Done! 


End file.
